Towards All Tomorrows
by writerofthewanderingsuns
Summary: Some wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey thing from ten years in the future. A half-demon child suddenly appears in the meido with Kagome. Inukag. Canon-Divergence. Oneshot.


I have a bunch of one-shots that I posted on tumblr over the past year. I thought I'd share 'em with you all.

This one has art drawn from it here: post/160257816493/towards-all-tomorrows

~Inside the Meido~

A little girl tugs at the only thing she can reach, the strange green skirt. She mumbles sternly, "No crying"

The woman shrieks, scaring the little white-haired girl, whose eyes shut and ears flattened in pain. After feeling warm familiar arms, the young hanyou opens her golden eyes to find the strangely dressed miko hugging her close. "I'm not alone!" The miko exclaims, though the girl did not know she was talking to herself.

"Of course not, stupid!" She reprimanded softly.

Kagome blinked and put enough distance between them, though still not wanting to let go of the only other soul in this darkness, to see who this little demon child might be. What a strange thing for A CHILD to say. She wouldn't put it past Inuyasha to say something like that but … If she hadn't been so scared, she would've cupped her mouth with her hands in instinct but she just gasped and gaped at the girl who was giving her a strange look.

She sniffed, "You smell weird. Who are you?"

 _This is Inuyasha's child! It has to be!_ She looked to the jewel, seeking clarification. After all, why would the jewel allow her to see anyone? What was it plotting? But it gave no answer to her silent question.

She looked back to the girl to find a frustrated expression and a twitching ear that she knew all too well. She knew that the hanyou child was getting impatient. Kagome smiled, "I'm-"

"MORIKO!" Kagome whipped her head about at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Instantly the girl shouted back, "PAPA!"

Was she not an illusion after all? "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as well.

"You know my daddy?" The girl questioned. Kagome smiled, "Of course I do. I love your daddy towards all tomorrows."

The little girl's face lit up at that. "You're-"

She paused and sniffed the air. Then she wrenched herself from Kagome's hold and ran towards … Kagome's heart wrenched in pain as she saw Inuyasha appear, the tetsusaiga in its meido form casually laid back one shoulder. "Inu-"

"Moriko, are you alright?!" She giggled as he sniffed her, checking her well-being. His little girl climbed up on his other shoulder once he finished. "Papa! Look!" She pointed but she didn't need to, he already knew. Inuyasha had smelled her and heard her begin to say his name the moment he'd come here. At that moment he remembered his wife saying that time was a tricky thing, and that it was best not to mess with it. But what the hell am I supposed to do now? She's already seen both of us.

The young Kagome smiled, and his heart melted when she spoke, "So you got to have a happy future. I'm glad." He could smell the tears beginning and nearly flinched.

"Kagome …" He didn't want to spoil the future and he chose his next few words carefully. "

I guess the meido's fabric of time is different. Somebody important to me once said that time is a tricky thing," he quoted his wife, "Perhaps you were meant to meet us before so that you would know what you would be coming back to."

"Ah." Kagome rubbed her eyes, which were already raw. She was beginning to accept that Inuyasha must've fallen for another woman and had a child. She knew she shouldn't ask about the future but … "Come back? Do I leave? Am I stuck on the other side?"

The young half-demon on his shoulder looked confused. "Daddy? What are you and mommy talking about?"

Kagome deadpanned, then blushed and Inuyasha put a hand to his face and groaned (but secretly enjoying young Kagome blushing). "So much for trying to avoid screwing up the future."

There was a moment of silence before the older Inuyasha steeled himself, "Kagome, have faith in me … The- the young me" He clarified.

The pure soul that was Kagome smiled, "I have to believe that the future is not set, Inuyasha. Besides, I know better than anyone that 'time is a tricky thing.' But what's going on? How are you here and not your younger self?"

"He's here too, looking for you. As for why I'm here, this little rascal got too close to the meido. It was an accident."

"Sorry Daddy."

He nodded to her, then continued, "Kagome. You'll know what to do, and you can do it. I promise."

Inuyasha turned then, whipping his sword through the air, opening a meido. Through the opening, Kagome could make out an unfamiliar house and garden on a sunny evening.

He stepped forward, then leaped through. On the other side, the little girl on his shoulder waved. Inuyasha turned and yelled through time, "The idiot forgets to say it but I'll say it for him: I love you!"

Then the portal shut before she could reply. It was so sudden that she burst into tears despite the fact that she has already cried all her tears away. She wasn't sure if it was because she was so happy, or because as the portal was gone so could that future.

After some time, the jewel spoke again, "Be true to your heart, Kagome. What will you do?

"She gathered herself up from her knees, holding Inuyasha's words dear to her soul. Kagome stared at the jewel with new determination, "I won't make a wish. I believe Inuyasha will come for me."

~Ten years later~

"Soooooooooo, how was your little trip?" His wife grinned innocently from the doorway, her arms crossed over the swell of her belly. He was only a few weeks away from meeting his second child. He smirked as he remembered his bet with her over his unborn's gender.

His mind acknowledged her question, and remembered what happened before he jumped in after his daughter. Kagome had simply watched, as if she hadn't been concerned in the slightest.

Growing bored watching her father pondering his thoughts, Moriko hopped off and dashed up the few steps to hug her mother's leg as all children often do. She rubbed her cute chubby face in the fabric, apparently in love with the sensation, then perked up, "Momma! You won't believe it! We met your twin!"

Kagome smiled softly at her daughter, but before she could say anything, her daughter continued, "Papa called her by your name though…" she gasped, "We traveled through time! Just like you used to do! Why did you wear those strange clothes? I could barely reach them."

His wife pressed two fingers to her own forehead, feigning that she had a headache, "So many questions."

"Keh." Inuyasha ascended to her side, tickling her ear with his soft whisper, "You were just as annoyingly smart wench."

She returned his smirk and smacked him a quick kiss. "And you were just as impatient."

The couple watched their daughter bound about the yard like a puppy, which she technically was being part-demon. Kagome sighed, "And energetic as well." She pulled his clawed hand and pressed it to her swollen mid-section. He nearly jumped at the harsh thump that came from inside her. He was used to this one being calm, only hearing its heartbeat.

Giggled at his reaction, she gave him this expression full of love, "I love you."

Cupping her cheek, he replied, "Towards all tomorrows."

*squeals loudly* I AM A GENIUS!


End file.
